


Taking Time

by lasairfhiona



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob takes a little tiime to himself</p><p>1MW 100drabble/icon challenge, prompts: dapple, paradise, wild horses, summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Time

He’d been in Portland long enough when he finally discovered what he called a little bit of Paradise. It was several hours south of the city up in the high country where it was hot and dry in the summer and probably cold and dry in the winter. It was just different enough that it didn’t make him miss home but like some of his favourite places outside of his hometown, it was wild. Leaving his battered truck at the gate, he grabbed his camera and shouldered his pack filled with water and essentials and started his hike up with road.

He knew it would be a long walk before he even hoped to see the wild horses but he was prepared for it, even to stay the night if he needed. He just enjoyed the summer sun beating down on him and the pleasure of being completely away from everyone and everything where he could see the beauty of a knarled tree or the landscape as the hills rose and fell alternately revealing the snowcapped mountains in the distance. And as he came up over one more rise he saw them spread out in a hollow near a watering hole. Beautiful pintos of every shade, coast gleaming in the summer sun, healthy to the point of being dappled. Getting settled he took his camera and spent every moment until they wandered off photographing them. He was sheltered under a large bush he never noticed that as the wild horses disappeared over a rise that some had circled around and now were behind him. He turned to see a mare and a very young filly barely able to stand and still wet. Slowly he raised his camera and from his hidden vantage point he photographed the duo as they became acquainted. 

When the mother and baby moved off, he gathered his equipment and empty water bottles and moved out from his hiding place. The horses were still nearby so he quietly circled around them, keeping his distance, and back toward the trail he’d walked up without disturbing them. Not what he’d expected but so what he needed to recharge his batteries so to speak. In the world of magic and mayhem thanks to the Serpent Brotherhood a little bit of innocent beauty was just what he needed to remind himself why he and the other Librarians did what they did.


End file.
